In the related art, a well-known semiconductor device includes a memory array, word lines, and word line drivers. The memory array includes a plurality of memory cells arranged in matrix. The word lines are provided respectively for the rows of the memory array. The word line drivers activate the word line of a selected row, at the time of data reading/writing from/to the memory cell (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-99225).